


A haunted forest scare

by Katiecatlover196



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: And i wanted to try my hand at some scarys, Body Horror, Boomer is implied, Darnold is there but does not have a specking role, I rushed this ok, I tryed ok, I wrote this to write monster benrey, Joshua is mentioned, M/M, Monster Benrey, Oneshot, Sodashipping is implied, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: The science team plan something for Halloween , and some kids are awful . Gordon just goes along with it .
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A haunted forest scare

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is rushed but was fun to make so I hope you all enjoy it Also I got writers block for 2 weeks because of this fic why yea enjoy so

he didn't know how they got to the point of trying to do a haunted forest tour , but Gordon some how got roped in to helping set it up . when they had started it . but all of it started when Benry was talking to him on the couch . 

Tommy was on one of the lounge chairs , playing with a fidget cube . with Sunkist being alseep by his feet , kicking her leg in her sleep . every now and then , the science team plus Darnold had come over aswell . 

But they were in the kitchen , getting snacks . And drinks . the group were at his house , for weekly movie night . 

after the team and him , mostly him . had made amends with Benry . they started to involve them in when they went to catch up , after black mesa . haveing helped , with that .

after said alien shown up at his door , after 3 mouths of not seeing his face . they were dirty with mud , and random stains in their uniform and or on there body . he was still in the sandered issue black mesa clothes , and Gordon of course slammed the door .

but after he had caught his breath , and opened the door . to talk to him , and figure out how the fuck he was still alive . that was six mouths ago , however .

and they now lived together , and had some what of a good friendship with each other . and was actually a pretty good roommate . when he took him in when he was the only one he thought to take him . 

as Bubby Coomer , now lived together . and Tommy and Darold , owned separate apartments by themselfs . what snapped him out of his thoughts , of how he got here .

was Benry letting out sweet voice , and pursuing their lips . " what , what ? did you say . " Benry looked down to their switch in there lap .

stopping with playing with his hoddie strings . once he spoke , but they gave a annoyed look ." come on man , I said what is a haunted house ? . "

oh right , he was asking about what movie they were watching for the night . as it was the start of the October month , and so he suggested a mostly scary movie . " Benry a haunted house is- " then Bubby chimed in , walking in with a soda from the kittchen . 

" the fucks a haunted house ? . " Gordon was about to answer , but got cut off by Coomer as him Darnold walked in soon after . with drinks and popcorn . 

" well Gordon , a haunted house is place , or establishment made to scare customers . And or targeted audiences . " he groaned , but took the soda he handed to him . "

thank you Dr Coomer , but yea what he said . that's what it is . " as he took a drink of the soda , watching as they all got settled . Darnold sitting on the arm rest , of the lounge chair . 

and handing Tommy , one of the popcorn bowls . as he was being pushed to the fair side of the couch , and being cramped . Bubby was on the farthest side next to Commer , and he was next to Benry .

as they got handed the other popcorn bowl by Commer , and stuffed a hand full in his mouth . there was mostly silance , or as much as this group could manage . as he leaned over to grab the remote , to turn on the movie for the night . 

but Tommy spoke up , after seeming to build the courage to speak . fidgeting with his stim cube nervously . " What- what if we make our own ? . " everyone turned to him , as Gordon stopped from going to grab the remote . 

" what do you mean , Tommy . start what . " he asked him , as he stopped fidgeting . 

" Well ! I was thinking if Benry , and Bubby have never been to a haunted house . why not do one . Like - like even one in a forest , or something . " 

before he could ask were they would even find a place to do it at , much less how . Coomer spoke . " why ! , that's a great idea Tommy . " 

he received nods from the group , as Tommy smiled grew at that . Gordon sighed , you know what . yea why not .

he's said yes to and done crazier things with this group , this could be fun before something went inevitably wrong . " you know what , why not Tommy let's do it . two problems though , " he stopped though to push off Benry . 

as they leaned practically fully on top of him , Gordon glareing at him after he pushed him off . they just grinned back , he looked back to Tommy as he picked up the remote and continued . " well we need a place to set it up ? .

and we need to know who's doing what in it , and or setting stuff up . before we even try to do this . " he's expected by then , that he would watch what ever would come of this would happen .

Gordon just hoped they didn't use actual blood , or weapons . " well Gordon , you could use the forest in our property . it is quite spacious , I'm sure it could work well .

" as Coomer grabbed some popcorn for himself . " nice um , idea . " as Benry grabed their second handful , Gordon ignored them to turn on the movie .

" I guess we're doing this , then . " and leaned back , to sink in to the couch . " now , give me some of that popcorn . 

before you eat it all . " as he was handed the popcorn bowl by Commer , and gave them a hushed thank you . as the movie started .

it had been about a week since Tommy had suggested to try and do haunted house , or one in forest behind Coomer and Bubbys house . and so far with the minmal set backs , they had done it . after they all had agreed or well mostly Tommy and Coommer . 

the others agreeing to their plans , or giving their own ideas rarely . planing to make it run it for three days , and stopping three days before halloween . to be able to take it all down , and so they could all enjoy Halloween on its own .

with out burning it , or something crazy like that . he was put more or less in charge of , helping to buy makeups and applying them . and leading groups of five or less , though the forest .

now yea . Gordon jumped a few times , he was human after all . but after the 7th run though , he was now desensitized to it though it wasn't as fun if he helped place the props . 

and had been through it so meny times by now . but so far it had went well , besides some people being spooked at the group in general . like how Tommys eyes glowed , made more noticeable in the darkness . and his tattered scarecrow outfit . 

or the robot incident , were Coomer had extended his arms to catch someone from falling to the ground . and then the person screaming after they saw the , ' broken robot . ' arms retract , like slinkys .

but the holder of most incidents , would be Benry . though of what people did see , was not much in terms of what they could do or look like . however Gordon having to calm down people , over them seeing Benry in the their cheesy zombie costume . 

suddenly grow tentacles and or more then two of their yellowish orange eyes . was geting old quick in this setting . it was later after he had traded shifts , with one of the members of the science team . 

and went to go find their roommate . and had repeatedly told them for the forth time . not to grow tentacles and or eyes in front of people , that they didn't know and not beacuse . " they weren't scared , wanted .

wanna , give them what they paid for . " and he had told them " thats thats Not what you should do dude , what if they call someone . or get you caught or , or something ! ? . " or just them explaning they were bord , and wanted to . 

' scare people . ' at least no one had called the police surprisingly , that was a pulse . today was the last day they would be open , it was late .

and the sun had long past set by then to . he grabbing his phone from his hoddie pocket under his costume , and checked his phone . it was the witching hour he huffted a bit in a laugh , so cliché of course it would be that time . 

and he put his phone back . he was bundled up , with what he normally wore around the house , for him to keep warm . when the late falls cool air would drop , as it got later .

under a old cowboy costume . though with brightly colored fake blood , and a fake water gun . clearly fake to help ease his ptsd . he wore the costum , upon the excited insistence of his son . 

once they had found out what they were doing . they were currently at his exs house , enjoying time with his ex and probably watching Halloween specials . he smiled to himself at the thought .

as he enjoyed his break . listening to the speakers playing screams , or spooky music . when he had swaped with Tommy .

and he was leaning against a tree , at the intrence of the forest . and by their path , lined with rope tied around trees to hold up black tarps . or pallets , and or with trash bags on the back for walls . 

scattered around was fake blood , weponds probs and claw rips lining the maze . along with that their was also three ' rooms . ' the first one was a fake witch scene , with a cauldron . 

the 2nd one was covered the best they could , to be very dark . with tarps on top . and the last one being a murder scene , or well a fake body with one stab wound . with a hole lot of old mannequins , looking at the body . 

creepy as fuck alone , with just mannepuins . But right now not alot of people were here , around 4 cars were parked at the side of the road and the dirt before the tree line . of what he could see .

Tommy was probably at the end by now , with the three people he saw enter with him . he could see the other end a ways away , as the maze did some what of a loop . when he looked back though , he saw two teenage boys walk in to the maze .

now he was about to say something , but stopped when he remembered some people liked to go alone with out a guide . and it wasn't like they could get lost . so Grodon relaxed back in to the tree , before getting a wave of unease about it .

he didnt know why though , but it just didnt sit right with him . but he still stood there though , entill his anxiety and nervousness got the better of him . after awhile , so he reluctanly stopped leaning on the tree . 

and followed them . he walked though slowly , trying to remember were the ' trap scares ' were . he stopped when he saw one of the probs were broken though , a doll that once hung from a tree branch over head was tore down .

as he bent down to pick it up and to inspect it , the string looked broke but what was werid was the doll was missing a leg . and the arms and other leg bent and at werid angles , like they were trying to be broken . he dropped it next to the leg he didnt pick up . 

to walk farther in to find more broken props . as he got to the witch room , he noticed a smashed in pumpkin . and the food colored water in the cauldron , some what on the floor like someone tryed to push it over .

he stepped around it . as he walked on from the somewhat trashed room , on to the next . growing more and more angry at each broken thing he found , who did this ? .

but then stepping in something squishy , he looked down to see one of the pumpkins smashed . ew . " the fuck is going on ? . "

he whispered to himself , Tommy and his group would be out by then , so who did this ? . he knew some people thought Tommy was a push over , but he definitely wasn't . and he definitely would not to let someone trash the place , so who did this .

as he walked on . he saw now spotted the teens in the makeshift hallway . they had made , laughing and talking amongst themselfs . 

one had said something . and then he watched as one kicked another pumpkin , ok now he's pissed . before he could say anything though , and yell at them to get out . 

they both went though the cut up tarp intrance . to the ' dark room . ' he followed them to kick them the hell out , were the fuck was the rest of the group ? .

he poked his head in to the room to see they were once again trashing the place , breaking one of the dead zombie probs . as he saw the red eyes of it stop glowing , and the thing make a grown like a dying toy . as he tryed not to think about how it reminded him of a person losing the life from their eyes . 

ok this has to stop , and now . they both hadn't noticed him yet , as he moved to go in . but had stopped when he saw the back wall move . 

the intrances to the room had been made that way and the walls so they could pop in , and scare people in the room . he saw Benry ? . Yea that was them , come out to step near them . 

he had to squint his eyes , to even try to see him in the dark room . the teens had not noticed them yet , Gordon watched as he stepped closer . their steps not making noise , they were probally doing that intentionally some how .

walking up to them like a wolf , to baby deers . quiet and soundless . he saw some of the black as oil blobs bubbles , and some of the blood red sweet voice on their mouth some even drip a bit .

and some bubble up and escaping to float up , and stopping at the makeshift ceiling tarp . he watched as he put a hand on the taller boys sholder , and spoke . " what are you doing ? stop dude . " 

they jumped at bit , but turned to them . " what do you want . " the taller boy said , as the shorter one spoke . 

" yea man , leave us alone ok . wait , what are those bubble things . " they said noticing the sweet voice around them , and dripping from Benry's mouth . 

Gordon was about to help Benry get them the fuck out of here . but stopped as he watched as Benry grew eyes , like in the pattern of a spider on there face . some even popping up on their neck legs and arms . 

and they yelled , after he had removed their hand form the teens sholder . ' I Said , STOP . ' Gordon covered his ears at that , but it sill did not help . 

as their loud voice was distorted , layered on top of itself and radio stadic . he looked up to Benry , and the teens . they were white as ghosts , and scared shitless . 

to see Benry grown . spasm , and move like a video game character was glitching . he heard sickening cracks like that of bone , as Gordon removed his hands from the sides of his face to cover his ears .

he watched as they grew two more arms . as Benrys once bitten nails , grew in to deadly claws . and the start of a tail pokes out , as his clothes were gone now . 

and legs bending and breaking to bend . like that of a dog . as they dropped to the ground . all the while they grew till there head reach the tarp ceiling , and body now blackish blue . 

sluge like goo seeped from them . some parts of them was fur that lined there back , and tail end . normal human hair draped their face , it was longer then the short hair they normally had . 

with most of it some parts were scales and and goo aswell . and a his tail thumping angrily on the ground , and his new madibles clicked and clacked angrily at them to . and his eyes were in that of slits . 

and they had took a step closer . and roured at them . Gordon went to cover his ears again . 

But watched as the teens stopped staring , and finally ran . booking it , and screaming . terrified for there lives .

he walked in then , finally . Benry snapping his neck to him , he watched as the sweet voice stopped it's once constant flow . and eyes expanding to normal now , the once anger in them replaced with worry and nervousness .

as he spoke . ' i- I'm sorry , they were . and i . ' 

as they quickly morphed back to normal , this time with no fan far . good he didn't want to hear the sound of bone cracking , right now . they were back in the zombie costume they had .

Gordon walks over to him they rambled to him . ' they were trashing the place , didn't . didn't want you guys hard work to go to waste . '

pausing as Gordon walked over to him , and stopping . after Gordon was in front of him .

but starting again . so after ' so I scared them to get them- them , out of here . ' he sighed and took their hand to calm him down , they looked a little bit startled by that .

' dude chill , it's ok . I'm actually happy you did , it's fine . ' they looked at him werid , when he said that . 

and told him so . ' but you said not to scare people , with shapeshifting . ' he groaned but squeezed his hand back at that , they squeezed back .

' Yea well , this time you did good . ' Gordon could of thought he heard a purr from them , at that . but couldn't tell because of the sound speakers . 

he did see him let out some pink to blue sweet voice , however . and them batting there hand at the bubbles , to go away . they were blushing to . 

if he saw his face right , in the dark lighting . ' well let's go see if they actually left , ok . ' they nodded at him , and looked at the ground to hide their blue blush from him . 

as he turned away from him , and lead them out . still holdings his hand to lead them both out even if if Gordon didn't have to , he wanted to do it . as they walked to get back to the others .

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for most of these characters ok Also tell me the mistakes I'll fix them and if I need to add any tags


End file.
